1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to salts of peptides that bind with high affinity and selectivity to the mu (morphine) opiate receptor; pharmaceutical preparations containing an effective amount of the peptide salts; and methods for providing analgesia, relief from gastrointestinal disorders such as diarrhea, and therapy for drug dependence containing an effective amount of the peptide salts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many peptides have been found that exhibit opiate-like activity by binding to opiate receptors. Three different types of opiate receptors have been found: delta (δ), kappa (κ) and mu (μ). The major putative function for opiates is their role in alleviating pain. Other areas where opiates are well-suited for use in treatment are conditions relating to gastrointestinal disorders, schizophrenia, obesity, blood pressure, convulsions, and seizures. Although the δ and κ receptors may also mediate analgesia, activation of μ receptors is the primary and most effective means of inducing analgesia, and is the primary mechanism by which morphine acts.
Because morphine and other compounds with clinical usefulness act primarily at the receptor, pharmaceutical compositions having peptides with high affinity and selectivity for this site are of considerable importance. It would be desirable to produce these peptide compositions in a simple, efficient, and economical manner.